The disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus enabling an apparatus, which provides a service useable on a Web page, to acquire data and a network system.
In recent years, a variety of data for various services useable on a Web page can be uploaded. For example, in a related read image transfer system, an image transfer apparatus connected to an image reading apparatus and a web log server are connected through a network. The image transfer apparatus controls the image reading apparatus to thus read out image information from a document and transfers the read image information to the web log server. The web log server provides a web log site in which an image based on the transferred image information is posted.